A stranger's meet
by celidenimalife
Summary: A fanfic on Yu Narukami and the P5 Protagonist(named Akira Kurusu in the manga). An encounter of destiny?
1. chapter 1

"Joker, hang in there!" Futaba's voice resounded in his head. Akira is running away from a group of shadows chasing after him in the Metaverse. It was a bad idea to split up today. Instead of broaden their search for the treasure, they get an injury to the waist instead. The shadows sure know how to aim, making the chosen wildcard hurriedly limping away. He is lucky to escape their grip as he fasten his pace. He is almost out of breath and about to collapse. Even so, Futaba encourages him.

"Hang in there, Joker! You're almost there!" Her voice resonated inside his mind.

Just when he is near the exit, a shadow behind spread its arm to catch him. With a leap to the front, Akira successfully return to the real world. He is now lying on the alley of a street. The pain he endured is too much to handle.

"I'm sure they will come to get me." The boy uttered before closing his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

A grey haired boy with his casual clothes walking down the street leisurely. Looking around with his pair of grey eyes, he is astounding yet frustrated by the bustling environment of the city. Moving back to where he came from, he kind of wish he did not. He wants to spend more time with his friend in Inaba. There are more things he can do there with his friends but here, he is alone strolling around looking for something that can excites him. A dull life in a strict school, he wish his life can be more laid back. He sighs as he walks among the crowd. He almost fall when he trips over something, but he regains his stand quick. It is all thanks to his combat experience in the TV world that he is able to act on reflex. When he turns to look what it has been, he sees a body lying down on the street. He is covered in wounds and bruises, Yu is horrified by this sight. He is worried on his condition though all the passerbys do not even care to take a look at him, let alone tend to his injuries. As a kind man he has become, he decide it is best to help him out. After all, good deeds will be repay with blessing. He carries the man on his shoulder and brings him home.

Blink after blink, Akira's vision starts to clear up. He finally gain consciousness to know where he is and what has happened. He looks around the unfamiliar room he is in, it is a given he is in a stranger's house. Though he feels cautious, he cannot help but falls into slumber once he lay down on the comfy bed. The atmosphere around him makes him feel like home that he lowers his guard. As he continues to venture in dreamland, Yu shows up with a tray of beverage and food. He smiles upon realizing that the boy has changed his sleeping position.

"He sure is getting comfortable around here." He said in his heart.

The grey haired boy put down the tray at the bedside drawer. Once the rattling sound of the cutlery reaches Akira's ear, he gets up and faces Yu. This surprised them both that they are paused for a couple of second. Yu decides to engage first into a conversation.

"Hey, are you okay? How's your injury?" Yu asked, trying to hide his awkwardness.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me." Akira replied.

"I cook up some porridge, it can help you refresh your body after that long sleep," the boy exclaimed.

"Thanks. You're a great help." Akira uttered.

Yu stands up and head towards the door. Before he exit, he takes one last glance at the stranger in his bed and smiles. It confuses Akira, but he feels warmth coming from him. He decides to get on with it and done with, he needs to leave this place before anything else happens like that boy discover he is one of the Phantom Thieves. It may sound ridiculous but most people he met can pick up on who he is. He really needs to watch his back more often. After he finishes the porridge in the bed, he gets ready to leave. Packing and gussy up, he take his steps to the living room. He is amazed at how spacious the house is. In the middle of the room, he sees the grey haired boy from before watching the TV. He notices Akira who is standing by the bedroom door and admonishes him.

"Leaving already?" Yu inquired.

Akira scratched the back of his head, "I have to leave or everyone will get mad at me for disappearing like that. After all, it feels like I'm hogging the place."

Yu snorted, "It's fine. After all, being a Phantom Thief sure is tiring."

Akira jolted at his last utterance. How could he have been found out that easily? He has the impression like he was in a fight he cannot win though the boy is not convinced. There was no news on TV about them too at the moment to suggest so. He stands firmly, staring at his grey eyes for answer. Yu is doing the same to him despite the tense aura he creates.

"How do you know that?" Akira uttered.

"Well, I'm just guessing but... I guess I'm lucky to have the talk of the town in my house." Yu replied with a smile.

Joker feels uncomfortable by his expression. He seems to comfort him though he feels threaten. The dark haired boy lets out a sigh before continuing their talk.

"What do I owe you?" He asked.

Confused, Yu tilts his head to the side as he raises an eyebrow in question.

"Well, you have helped me. And you know about me, what can I do for you?" He said again.

The grey haired boy contemplates a bit before a light of idea shines into his head. He stands up and go towards Akira.

"There is something you can do. If you're injured again, I'll heal you." Yu said.

"Huh? That's pretty troublesome." Akira exclaimed.

"My place isn't that far from Le Blanc café, you know. We can hang out anytime, or would you prefer me to go there instead?" Yu smiled, though there was an intimidating aura around him.

Akira knows if he refuses, he will be in trouble. He does not know how much this person know about him. He already know where he lives, who knows what he hides under that smile. Unlucky as a fool, he has shackles on his neck in a stranger's hand. He has a hard time agreeing to it. But in the end, he accepts it reluctantly. He does not have a choice. If he is exposed now, his friend will get dragged in.

"Great! Then I'll be seeing you again!" Yu said excitedly as he closes the door to his apartment, leaving Akira in the hallway.

The phantom thief walks home with a heavy heart. He has gotten involved with another strange person in his life. He prays to heaven that he can endure all the challenges face before him.

Back at the apartment, Yu is calling his friend in Inaba, Naoto. After a few ring, she answered. They exchange greetings and ask for each other well-being.

"Thanks for the info on the Phantom Thieves, Naoto." He said.

"No problem, senpai. I'll help as much as I can. Though you should be careful, problem tends to follow you anywhere you go. I hope you don't get lonely there." Naoto sighed.

Yu chuckled, "Don't worry. This time, I've picked up something interesting to play with."

The next day at Shujin Academy, Akira is worn out from last night battle in the other dimension. The shadows in that Palace is far more powerful than the last they encountered. After that last incident where they got careless separating, they decide it still is best to go together. Slow and steady win the race they said. He walks to school left and right, not walking properly caught Morgana's attention.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look tired." The black cat in his bag said.

Joker just shrugs it off not to worry him. He puts on a smile and pets him. Though he knows it will not convince him, he hopes it will. As he is walking, he sees a familiar figure before his eyes. Unbelievable at what he just saw, he rushes to the person and grabs him by the shoulder. This surprised him and makes him turns around, it is the same stranger that have helped him heal.

"You... What are you doing here?" Akira shocked.

"Oh, we went to the same school after all. So my hunch was correct." Yu stated.

"Hunch? I refuse to accept it was all a coincidence." Akira crossed his arms.

His face has changed from fatigue to annoyed, he cannot have his school life ruin too.

"Well, tell me then. How can a person like me heal you in one night?" Yu asked as he puts a finger across his smirk.

With that, he leaves the boy in his stirred mind. Akira rubs his forehead as he thinks on it.

"What did I get myself into?" He uttered in silence.

He leaves to school with confusion invading his mind.

[A _short wildcardshipping fanfic, not that shonen ai-sh i guess. I kind of want to continue this. Let me know if you're interested._ ]


	2. chapter 2

_Due to a lot of demand to continue, i wrote another chapter. i've never play persona 4 and 5, but i know through wiki. so if there's anything wrong with how i write my story, i forgive in advance. thank you for the support btw, love you all._ **]**

"What did I get myself into?"

Akira goes through the day with thoughts of the stranger he just met, and he wanted to avoid him. Something about him makes the boy insecure of himself. Even so, he feels a strong connection to him. Like a twin separated since born, but that is absurd. It is the first time he ever meet someone so annoying yet comforting. He is puzzled on what his real feeling towards that guy. He sighs as he refocus himself to the lecture in the class. Just when he is about to concentrate on the hard part of the lesson, he notices the grey haired figure in the field.

"They are having basketball as their P.E. today," he uttered in his heart.

He ends up hypnotized by his athletic side. He stands out among the ordinary student even though he looks pretty ordinary in his eyes. With every dribble his heart races, with every dodges he anticipates, and with a shoot that goes into the goal almost make him cheer in his seat. Everyone in the room turns to him after making a sudden noise that breaks the silence, but he acts innocent of it. He neglects the eyes staring at him and pretend to focus on the textbook.

A moment has passed and the lesson has continued once again, Akira is relieved that he is safe from detention. A vibration can be heard inside his desk. He takes out his phone. Seeing a notification on the screen, he opens up to read it. The message is from one of his group friends, Ryuji.

"Something the matter, dude? You've been acting weird since you returned that night." The message read.

Akira ponders on what would be a good reply that will not raise a single question, that he will settle this matter alone without involving anybody especially his teammates. If the grey haired guy knows about them too, more lives would be in danger than his. He decides to reply with a solid reasoning.

"I was bored. I got too absorbed looking at other classes doing P.E." He typed.

Once he sees the three dots loading screen, indicating the other party is typing a reply, he starts to sweat nervously. Was his text not convincing enough? Anyone would bound to do so if they were seated near the window, it is common sense. He prepares himself for the message he is about to receive.

"As expected of an honor student! You're so perfect, dude! I'm crazy jealous!" Ryuji replied.

Akira exhaled an amount of air as a sign of relieved. He is glad that Ryuji bought it, he really has no time to be lying more than he should. He does not want to lose their trust on him, it will be difficult on both side. He decides to look once more towards the field. Coincidentally, the familiar figure also staring up to their classroom. The black haired boy is shocked to see him smile despite how far away they are. There is no way he could see him behind that one window out of others, not to mention the shining sun reflecting on it.

"What is he exactly? Don't tell me he's one of us." Akira thought before focusing back into class.

While on Yu's side, he is cleaning up the field after a session of P.E. lesson. He stares up to the school building, thinking how he have been accepted into this prestigious school. He does perform in excellence at Yasogami High School, but surely the height in standards are greater here. Then, the thought about the phantom thief he has helped crosses his mind. He smile upon the the images of his face appearing in his head. He will surely to find out more about him. After all, he has solved the murder case in Inaba. He can do it here as well with hard work and help from his friend.

"I'll make sure to have you dance in the palm of my hands." Yu said by himself.

When he is admonished by a fellow classmate, he starts to clean up again.

The school bell rings, the day ends as peaceful as ever. Akira, Ryuji, and Ann decides to hang out together at a fast food restaurant nearby. As they walk, Akira stumbles upon the person he least wanted to meet. Although the person is oblivious of his presence, he cannot help but feel uneasy just seeing him there. He does not want to be seen with his friend by him, he does not want them to get rope up in his situation. He stops when they have reach near his position, the others follow and turn to him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Ann inquired.

Akira cannot find an answer in his head. Should he bluntly tells them, even though that person is right there? Before he can say anything, his mouth halts opened when their eyes meet. They exchange glances with each other without a word. With a smile, the grey haired boy leaves him be in silence. The phantom thief who is standing still like a statue is being pulled by Ryuji to the side.

"You're in the way, man." The blonde guy admonished.

"You've been out of it lately, what's up?" Ann inquired.

He can see how worried they are and yet he cannot let a word escape from his mouth. That smile is not welcoming, it is a warning he thought. He shrugs it off so that they let it off their mind. He needs to let the thought on him dissipates too, it is a disturbance to his concentration. The two are reluctant to accept his answers at first but they play along with it. He is their formidable leader, he will know what to do.

That night, the mission is to fulfill the requested Mementos is commencing. They enter and roam about to search for the treasure. Somehow tonight, Akira decides to avoid any encounter from the shadows. Perhaps he is trying to avoid going to his place after that stirring emotions moment. He stays behind when the others demand to fight. He looks from afar while his teammates are going into action. Then, a voice rings inside his head.

"Joker, aren't you going to fight?" Futaba asked in curiosity.

He cannot say that he is not fighting to avoid meeting a certain person, it will ruin his reputation as a leader. What will they say when they found out that the leader of the Phantom Thieves is a coward towards a human? He cannot accept the jeers that he imagined will be thrown to him.

"I'm not in the mood tonight, that's all." He replied.

There is no respond from Futaba, but he knows she does not accept that answer. She must have looked closely to see why he is like that. Before he knows it, a shadow slips through from the fighting area of the others and rushing towards Akira.

"Joker, look out!" Morgana warned him as he chased after the shadow.

Without knowing why, his hands start to shivers at the sight of the shadow. He is not scared, he just know it is too late to counter its attack. He defends himself with his arms instead to take the shadow's blow. As painful as he expected, he flies across the room after being hit by it. The pain is too much for him to handle that he cannot get back up instantly. He falls down after an attempt to stand. Morgana has jumped to attack it in surprise, but he fails when the shadow approaches to attack Akira again.

"Joker!" Yusuke's voice echoed through the room.

Soon, all of them run towards him in order to protect him. The curly haired boy looks at the shadow coming to him with hating eyes. He does not want to end his life on a mere shadow like this one, at least the shadow of a person is more respectable than this garbage. He groans as he tries to summon his Persona. He closes his eyes as he is focusing on summoning one.

"Ar...sené..." He uttered under his breath.

Even so, no Persona appears. The shadow is nearing and he is powerless to go against it. He cannot move in his injured condition. He closes his eyes once again to accept what will befall him.

"Is that the best you can do?" A familiar voice reached his ear.

Shocked to hear it, he lifts up his head and speechless at the appearance of the figure he annoyed of. He is standing in front of him in a white gold uniform, protecting him from the shadow's attack. What makes him hold his breath is that he is wielding a Persona, and he is wearing a disguise just like them. Having a silver mask hiding half of his face, he can see him glancing through the holes of the mask.

"You..." Akira could not finish his sentence as pain invading his body.

He tries to hold it in. Then, a healing spell has been casted upon him. This boy used a different Persona from before, a change that only a person with wildcard ability can do. His mouth is wide open yet no sound comes out other than his breath. He can see the figure smirks before turning his attention to the shadow in the front.

"I'll show you how real man fight. Go, Izanagi-no-Okami!" The person exclaimed as the mentioned Persona appeared behind his back.

Akira cannot understand why that guy is clenching his fist in the air, he does not understand anything of what has happened. Feeling tired of the nonsense he is experiencing, he closes his eyes as he hears his name being called.

"Joker, no!"


	3. chapter 3

"Joker, no!"

Akira has started to regain his consciousness. He slowly opens his eyes, still blurry after his awakening. After his sight has become clear, he is shocked to find himself at home that he rises on the bed. He pants as sweat flows down on his face. His heart is unsettling. That person could not have been an illusion, can it? It had to be real since he check the request they have taken is fulfilled. He thought that it has to be a cognitive version of that person, but he summons Persona. Not to mention he hold the wildcard ability as well. His mind has become messier than before. This cannot be a mere dream. It felt so real. He brushes his hair to the back in frustration. Morgana admonishes him on his behaviour.

"What's wrong, Akira?" He asked.

The boy could not answer him. He is confused of his current situation. Was he not back in Mementos a few minutes ago? What happened after he fainted? What did that guy do after he closed his eyes? He refuses to accept that it was all a walk in dreamland, so he seek confirmation from Morgana. Lucky for him, he turns out to be sane in the end.

"After that shadow is defeated, he healed you and then just left. We didn't get a chance to talk to him at all," Morgana said.

His tone of voice seems disappointed for some reason, perhaps he is looking forward to have him as a new recruit. They need help as much as they can, but Akira silently against it. Something about that person is too mysterious for him to accept. Maybe he is afraid that the leader's crown will descend to him. His teammates will not depend on him anymore once he joined. Joker shakes his head to let that thought off his mind. He knows his friend better, they would never do that. He lay down on his bed to fall into slumber.

"I'll go see him tomorrow. It's better to hear from the real thing." Akira's heart uttered before he fell sleep.

That same night, Yu is oncall with his friend through his computer. They are happy to see him after not contacting them for a while. He can see everyone on the screen, except Teddie who keeps being pushed away for hogging the camera. He laughs when he sees their mischievous behaviour, he glad that they do not change after his leave. He inquires of their well-being.

"Hey, Narukami! We plan on visiting you in the city!" Yosuke suggested.

"But the expenses are too high, so..." Chie sounded somewhat depress.

Yukiko tried to liven her up, "Don't worry, Chie. I'm sure Yu will come to visit us someday, we can have fun like always. Right?"

Yu nodded to her statement. He does plan on seeing them during summer break, but he wants to go onboard with the school's as well. Rumors around said that the school plan on going on a trip far away. How far it will be is what excites him. He decides to think it through once again and gives them the answer when he is ready. Then, the camera is being taken elsewhere by someone. When it finally zooms out, it turns out to be Rise.

"Hey, senpai! I'm going to Tokyo for my comeback next month! Let's hang out together, okay?" She said it cheerfully.

Yu's mood elevated after seeing her. She is like a happy pill to him. No, all of his friends are his motivation to keep moving forward. He cannot confront them if he fails now. He agrees to her invitation. The others then argue among themselves how Rise is lucky to leave town so easily. The grey haired boy comforts them.

"Don't worry, guys. I won't be going anywhere soon. After all, this city is filled with exciting people." He uttered.

It is the weekend and everyone is looking forward to spend their time not feeling dead in the hectic city. The other members of the Phantom Thieves have invited their leader to hang out together. He declines the offer since he has other plan, that is to see the grey haired boy. He needs to get information out of him once and for all. With this, his mind would be clear of any guess and questions about him. As usual, he carried his bag with Morgana in it and walk to his destination. Not knowing where they are headed, Morgana asks the black haired boy.

"Where are we going? Are we going to the vet? Turn back!" He warned.

Akira chuckles at his utterance, he is like a cat. He assures him that he will be safe and this place they are going relate to him the most. The cat is confused.

"Some place important? For you? I never thought you have some place like that." Morgana exclaimed as he peaked his head up from the bag.

Akira pets him once he noticed. It must have been cramped for him to stay in there, but he is afraid to go alone. No, he is cautious. He needs Morgana to be with him so that person can limit his action, he guess. If he goes alone, he cannot guarantee that he will be back without another threat. He tells his feline comrade to hide once they reach an apartment, his apartment. Without delaying any further, Akira takes the lift and goes up to his house. He hopes that annoying boy does not pull any prank on him. When he reaches his floor, he feels nauseous all of a sudden. Maybe the thought of keeping to that guy's words make him sick. He wants to run away.

Once he reached the door with the number he familiar with, he stares into it contemplating whether to knock or not. Even though he can get all the answer he wants within this door, he reluctant to go in. Morgana urges for him to knock but his hand will not move. All of a sudden, an utter of surprise makes him flinch. He turns around to find that person is there, surprised to receive a sudden visit from him. Keeping a calm face, Akira talks to him.

"You told me to come for some healing. I guess I need one right now," he exclaimed.

The figure replies with a smile like he always do. Even so, this time he can feel the sincerity behind it. He feels comforting seeing it after a few times stumbled upon him. The person invites him in as he unlocks the door to his house. They both enter once the door is open. Since Akira is the last one to enter, he closes the door for him.

"Make yourself at home. You're an important icon in this city. You need to take care of your health," the person advised as he pours drink for his guest.

The boy dubbed Joker remain speechless. He takes the glass filled with juice and have a couple of sips. He follows him to the couch in the room and sit facing each other.

"So, what brings you here?" Yu inquired.

Before Akira can say a word, Morgana pokes his head out of the bag. This surprised the boy before them.

"It's stuffy in here! How long do I have to hide?" The cat complained.

Uneasiness starts to engulf him, the phantom thief does not know how to respond. This apartment forbid pets, this guy might dislike the company of an animal. That should be a reason why he lived here. He takes a glance at him. Surprisingly, he is delighted. He is in awe after seeing Morgana poking his head out of the bag. Akira is dumbfounded by his reaction.

"Can I pet him?" The grey haired boy pleaded.

The phantom thief sees this as an opportunity to get back at him, to loosen his grip. He get the feline out of the bag and hands it to him. Morgana notices the danger he is in so he struggles to escape. Unlucky for him, pain projected onto his body when Akira's grip strengthen. He surrenders to the endless pet by the grey haired boy. The cat do complain under his breath, but he seems to enjoy it. Akira turns his attention to the boy. He does not come here to hangout, he needs to dig out answers from him.

"Who are you? Why can you summon Persona?" He questioned.

The aura around them become tense. He puts on a solemn face, indicating that he is serious about his question. Regardless, the boy continues to play around with Morgana while putting up a smile.

"Wow, getting to a personal question right away? That's rude," Yu answered.

"You're more rude for getting in my way," the black haired boy exclaimed.

Shiver runs down his spine when their eyes met. He returns a serious glare to Akira after his reply.

"Is that so? Would you rather get caught while lying in the street? Do you think you can endure until your friends' arrive to aid you? Or would you rather I hand you over to the police?" An intimidating aura can be detected from Yu's tone of voice.

Akira is utterless, he has no choice but to give in. After seeing the phantom thief bowing his head down, the boy chuckles as he pet Morgana softly.

"I'll tell you, but not now. After all, I am just an outsider," he looked at him with a smile.

He feels comfort from that smile and yet, his heart is racing. He is just nervous after that horrid moment, nothing big. He feels regret for bringing Morgana along since he does not help him throughout the conversation. His petting must have been too good for him to handle. The day passes in silence as Yu pets Morgana while Akira stares them in agony.

The sun has fallen, the sky has turned dark and illuminated by the stars. Yu decides to walk Akira home even when he refuses him before they departed. They walk silently in an awkward atmosphere. Suddenly, they stopped their approach to Le Blanc Café. The boy dubbed Joker gasps in surprise when he sees someone is waiting outside, it is Futaba. He starts to feel nervous. He does not want them to meet like this, not with this weird guy beside him. The girl notices how Akira's facade change to horrid. She glares at the tall man beside him. Oblivious of the situation in front of him, Yu smiles. The red haired girl is shock to see his expression. She turns back to her leader.

Akira... This guy..."


	4. chapter 4

"Akira... This guy..."

Akira is in silent, he does not know what to say of this scene right now. He stares the ground in hope it will help him somehow. Then, Yu stepped forward by one step in front, seemingly like he is protecting him. The boy and Futaba stares into each other eyes to find answer.

"To be frank," he paused, "We're special friends."

The two of them are shocked by his statement. What does he meant by 'special'? The two members of Phantom Thieves beg an explanation from him. He acts confuse of their inquiry.

"Well, we're fusing things." He said in a straight face.

It sounds ridiculous and weird to their ears.

Futaba does not know if she wants to believe him or not. She can see how uneasy it makes to Akira, she thought it is true though he denies it. He almost slips out of his mouth about them. Yu stares at the boy before breaking the sudden silence that fall before them.

"We've just met. I thought I'd check out this café with his help, but I guess I'm too late." He said as he lifts his shoulder in disappointment.

The girl gets the idea that Joker must have shown this guy around the city. It is only natural since this guy is cheeky and tries to hide his true self, acting innocent until he gets close to someone. She gives Akira a shove to his waist.

"Well, aren't you a goody two shoes? I just came to see how you're doing. They say you've been acting all weird so, maybe a movie night can calm you down," she exclaimed.

Akira can see how worried she is, his behaviour must have been to apprent for them to read. He feels sorry to make the others worry about him, he must have troubled them greatly. Yu reads the situation and excuses himself.

"Time is short. I'll be seeing you again then," Yu said as he leaves them be.

He waves to the two of them, though only Futaba replies his bid of farewell. The girl invites Akira inside as she enters the café to greet her father. The black haired boy looks at Yu walking away, he goes in until he finally out of sight.

The next day at school, Akira is walking to the student council room during recess. Apparently, Makoto has asked for his help the following night to arrange some documents. She has too much work on her hands that even the other members cannot cope up with it. He accepts her request, thinking it can redeem his worrisome attitude for the last few days. He slides the door open and greets Makoto. Though, he does not expect to see another person in there. And of course it has to be him, the grey haired figure he has accustomed to. He puts on a slightly annoyed face when he sees him.

"Good, you're here. Do you mind?" Makoto said as she handed out a thick layer of papers into Akira's hand.

The boy takes it upon forcing on him. The black haired boy puts it down on the table there. On the other side, Yu is sitting minding with his own stack. He does not seem to notice his entrance before, the boy called Joker decides to leave him alone. He asks Makoto of how to arrange the documents she gave. She tells him to ask the guy in there for help before she runs elsewhere hurriedly. Akira frustrates by his fate, questioning why he has to spend the whole lunchtime with this guy. He sits down oppose to him as he looks through the papers. He sneaks a glance towards him a few moment. Joker can see how focused he is doing his job, how content he is helping Makoto in her duty, how sooth the air is when he sees him like this. This is like a whole other side of the usual he encountered. He continues to stare at him as time passes through. The silence in the room break when Yu looks up to him, and their eyes meet.

"Oh, impatient to see me again?" Yu teased him.

"I am helping a friend," Akira replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

Yu chuckled at his statement, "I can't believe you don't even know your own senior."

"Am I supposed to? I don't want to if it's you," he said as he went through the papers.

Upon seeing this, the grey haired boy admonishes his way of work. He gives full instruction on how to arrange the documents neatly and conveniently. Without his knowing, Akira has followed his words accordingly. They even help out each other along the way, finishing the work as second period bell rings. Makoto rushes in again with another stacks of paper.

"Sorry, but can you help me with this one too?" She said in guilt.

"No problem, I'm free anyway." Yu replied.

Makoto relieved after hearing his utterance. She dismisses Akira to his class, saying that he needs to take care of his studies and reputation. As he is pushed out of the room, the boy can hear the atmosphere in the student council room becoming merrier. He feels down hearing it, thinking he is not fun enough to hang out with. The possibility of him getting replace is high. Sooner or later, that person will take over his place. He walks to class with a heavy heart. As he walk, a voice calls out to him that makes him stop. He turns around to find the grey haired boy peaking half of his body out from the room he is in before.

"The name's Yu Narukami, a 3rd year. Be sure to remember it, Akira Kurusu." He exclaimed.

Akira replied with a smile, "I will, definitely."

Yu returns to the room to continue helping Makoto while Akira steps back into his class. Now that he knows the name, the phantom thief will not hold back. Just with a name, he swear to find out everything about him. It is only fair since he knows about him too. He takes this as a game they play with each other. He lets a smirk appears on his facade as he walks back to class.

Meanwhile, back at the student council room, Makoto have a talk with Yu. She tries to avoid an awkward air from fogging the room after Akira has left.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes. It seems fate has arranged some unexpected path for us," he answered as he stapled a document.

Makoto confused," What do you mean by that?"

Yu smirked before replying to her, "It's a secret between us. Only we understand what it means to be chosen."

 _Author's note: I think this chapter is a little short. I was on writer's block at the time, even now. I won't be able to update this for a while 'cause I'm busy, and I'm at a lost on how to continue after this. Forgive me._


	5. chapter 5

"It's a secret between us. Only we understand what it means to be chosen."

The last bell of school has rung, everyone is rushing to go home. Akira is idly packing his stuff into his bag, carefully not to hit Morgana inside. Then, he is shocked by Ann's slam on his desk. He jumped a bit on his seat before asking her what was wrong.

"It's summer! Let's go to the festival together!" She said ecstatically.

"It's a good moment of relaxation after our fight. I'll be able to experience a festival myself," Yusuke exclaimed as he approached them.

Ryuji joined the conversation, "It's nice to let off once in a while. Let's go together, all of us!"

Akira smiles at the thought of having everyone hanging out together during the festival, it will be merriful. This can help him tighten his bond with his friends. He nods in agreement to their invitation and the sound of excitement can be heard clearly across the classroom. Even Morgana who is poking his head out of the bag in curiosity, cheers along not knowing why. They get up and leave the school in a group. As they walk, Akira sees Yu who is walking with a familiar figure. It is Yuuki Mishima he is talking to, a classmate of his. They seem to be having a pleasant talk among themselves. He can see that they are laughing too. This grows an uneasy feeling, more like a fire started to lit up slowly inside his heart. Is he angry because that guy tries to steal his friend? Or is it because he will not lay off from getting everyone involve? Since he knows little of him, he cannot intervene. Akira decides to let that feeling slide off as he walks home to Le Blanc.

"Huh? Information about Yu Narukami?" Makoto inquired in a confusing tone.

The curly haired boy has requested her on digging information about this guy the next day. He knows how influential the student council is, and he is glad that he befriends the president. He insists on her to tell him anything regarding the mentioned name. Makoto crosses her arm, thinking on the right decision. The boy reminds her that she is a phantom thief and she has used her power to help in their mission before, it will not be much difference this time. The girl contemplates for a while before giving him an answer.

"Fine. But if you get in trouble, I won't be responsible for it. You shouldn't get innocent people involve." She said, going through a file on a shelf there.

It seems the file keeps the record of students in the school. Akira can see how thick it is. He wonders on how Makoto able to hold it in one arm, her strength is remarkable. Not only does she has physical strength, she is mentally strong too. After a few seconds of silence, she turns to him and hands out the file. The boy takes it. He looks at the paper filled with Yu's personal information. It surprises the boy called Joker that Yu is taller than him. He never notices the height difference since he is busy avoiding gaze from him. He grieves by himself for a while until Makoto admonishes him.

"Why do you want to know about him that badly? Do you have something with him?" She questioned in worry.

Akira is reluctant to tell the truth, but somehow it slips through his mouth. He ends up telling her everything. He does not know what it means but having this thing off his chest, confiding to someone makes his spirit elevated. In return, he receives quite a reaction from her. She covers her mouth in shock of the information she just retrieved.

"So, the one we saw in the Mementos was him? He can wield Persona? But still, why did he threaten you?" Makoto exclaimed her thoughts, crossing her arms again to think.

Akira lifts both his shoulders, indicating that he does not have a clue either. He informs her not to worry from here on, this is all on him. The boy also tells her to keep it a secret from everyone, it will be troublesome if they all know. He already has plan on what he needs to do. He will make that guy shuts his mouth once and for all. He excuses himself and leave the room, hiding a smirk from being seen by the president of the student council.

Weeks passed since that day, the summer festival is here. The group seems to enjoy themselves a lot. Akira is happy to see them having fun. While they are walking along the street, seeing how Ann and Ryuji have their usual quarrel, something caught the boy's eyes. He sees the grey haired person among the busy crowd. That guy does not seem to be alone, this pique his interest. He excuses himself from his group of mischief to investigate further. He follows him in an appropriate distance not to show himself. Someone is beside him but, she is wearing a very flashy colour of clothes. The pink dress aligned with her blonde hair, which obviously a wig, hiding under the yellow straw hat shows that it is a girl. Having such combination, she is sure to attract attention he thought. He starts to question her get up. If she is really on a date, would girls really wear something like that? Perhaps she is just a friend, his mind thought.

Akira follows their step carefully, he does not want to be seen by him. Getting threaten again by his glare is the last thing he wants to happen today. He can tell that they are having a joyful conversation, he can see the girl laughs and smiles under his care. Why cannot he be treated that way, he contemplates. Why do he act so different all the time? The phantom thief decides to show himself out of the blue. He is mad, he is furious. He feels unfair by this situation. Yu and the girl turn to him when Akira admonishes them from behind. Even though he puts on a steady, poker face, the curly haired boy can tell he is shocked. Without knowing what happened between them, the girl is excited to see him. She must have thought he is Yu's friend, the boy wondered.

"Senpai! Is this your friend? He looks so beautiful! I guess Yosuke has lost his spot beside you, huh?" Rise exclaimed.

It is a bit disappointing that he is labeled as beautiful. He is dashing at best. He can see the grey haired boy trying to hide his laughter, this makes his raging fire going mad. Rise continues her talk despite not introducing themselves to one another.

"How is senpai doing at school? He must be quite popular, right? I'm so jealous that I can't see him everyday!" She said happily.

Yu interrupted, "I'm not that known in the new school, there's even a junior who doesn't know me."

Akira can sense the sarcasm in his tone when he is being mentioned indirectly. He is enraged when seeing Yu smiles to him as always, acting like he is innocent. He decides to ruin his date as payback for what he have done. Before he can say anything in return, Rise cut him off.

"Oh, I know! Let's get to know each other! I want to hear what Yu has done at his new school! I want to make sure he isn't cheating on me!" Rise said excitedly.

Akira is surprised to hear that coming from her. He inquires if he would disturb their date, a cover up to his real intention. Rise is embarassed by his question, she tries to avoid answering it as she covers her red face. He can hear the stuttering in her voice. The boy predicts that she must have liked this person, but what is there to like other than his face? Yu calms her down. He turns to Akira and invites him as well. It is as if reality has crumbled down to pieces, is this guy for real? The boy dubbed Joker cannot believe his ear that this guy would invite him on his date. Does he look desperate for a friend? Does he do this to mess him up even more? Even so, this gives an opportunity for him to learn more about the real Yu Narukami that he never see. He accepts their invitation as smiles carved on his face. After Rise's cheer of excitement, they go off to a more suitable place for a hangout. After a distance of endless walk, they finally settle down at a ramen shop in an alleyway. They place their order before engaging into another talk.

"So, let's start with our name! I'm Rise Kujikawa. I'm Yu's friend," she said, finally calming down. "What year are you?"

Akira plays his part by introducing himself to the girl. He teased Rise again about her being his girlfriend. As expected, she acts shy about it and brushes it off. Even so, Yu acts calm about it. His emotion is hard to read since he always put on the fake smile that the phantom thief has seen often. He does not utter a single word regarding it either. Does he not hate being labelled? Does he not feel the slightest embarrassment from that statement? Akira is annoyed by his calm nature that he vows to bring chaos to it. He elongated the jeers, hoping that the grey haired boy will eventual break down. Unfortunately, it affected Rise most. Joker's goal has failed to be fulfilled. However, she states something that is illogical to the third wheel of the two.

"We're just hanging out right now. I am reminiscing our fight together. I'll act lovey dovey with him some other times. He's always here to visit, right?" Rise let out a smile, "Right now, I'm filled with nostalgia!" She sighed, seemingly happy.

She even remarks herself as fighting comrades in the past with him. This pique the curly haired boy's interest, they must have fought shadows just like them. After a few more talks and chit-chats, Rise's phone rings. She looks nervous and rushing in Akira's eyes, he decides to keep silent to observe her on what she is. The girl kisses Yu on the cheek after giving apologies and excuses. This gives goosebumps to the boy dubbed Joker, he feels irritated seeing him being loved somehow. Rise goes out of the restaurant and disappears from sight. Things have calmed down a bit, until the black haired boy decide to break the silent.

"She's cute. Lucky you," he remarked.

"She is, but I don't think I deserve her. She's too cute," Yu replied.

Even though he said it looking in Rise's direction, Akira does not seem to feel like he is mentioning her. It feels as if he is talking about someone else but he cannot put it into words who it was. He shrugs it off when Yu starts to eat the fries they have ordered hurriedly. This makes the black haired boy strange of his behaviour, so he admonishes him.

"What's the matter? We got all time today, why's the hurry?" Akira exclaimed.

"I have an important appointment later, see you," Yu uttered as he finished the fries and left.

Akira is left dumbfounded alone, though he is smiling by himself. He catches the image of Yu eating horribly, the ugly face he puts make the boy laugh like a maniac. He exhales a bunch of air before laying back his head, looking at the ceiling as he contemplates on his meeting with Yu. Morgana who has been silence ever since, coming out of the bag, talking to Akira.

"He's a strange guy, but I'm sure he's a nice person. He seems to care a lot about her," Morgana said.

"Yeah, he was." Akira sounded somewhat depressed upon hearing this.

None of them utter anything after that. They leave the restaurant briefly after Yu's departure. As the boy walks down the alley to his home, having the pouring rain wets his umbrella, he receives a text message from a number he never thought would show up, Yu's number. He has taken a step ahead on saving it, thanks to the student council for providing such convenient information. He smirks as he reads the content of the message.

"You have my number, don't you? Thanks to Makoto, we're even. Btw, hope you return safely." The message read.

Akira fondles with his phone at his mouth as he stares into the night sky. He feels satisfied receiving a small text of worry from him, he feels happy he wants to know about him. He does not know what it means, but it is fine because they are 'special' friend. Little by little, their bond will close up.

"Just you wait, Narukami. I'll steal your heart."

 _Author's note: I don't think I portrayed Rise that well. Anyway, I'm back~_


	6. chapter 6

"Just you wait, Narukami. I'll steal your heart."

Morning comes to greet him warmly, Akira wakes up and sits on his bed. The boy stretches himself as he remembers their requests in Mementos. Last night was exhausted but it is worth it. The sidetracked people had decreased in number by the time they fulfilled it. He turns his head around to look for his feline partner, Morgana. Even so, he is nowhere to be found in the attic. Perhaps he has gone down by himself to take some fresh coffee air. He goes down to greet Sojiro and grabs some coffee to start the day. As he prepares his morning aesthetic in his mug, the old man starts a conversation.

"Morning. Your cat just ran out of the shop first thing in the morning. Don't know what he's up to. Maybe he finally get himself a nice partner." Sojiro exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, Akira drop everything and leaves the shop. Morgana has never leave without him, this is out of his character. Unless they have planned a strategy, he always stick by Akira's side. He frantically look everywhere for the black cat he always carry with him. That cat may be annoying but without him, he feels out of place. He has helped him gain control of his powers, helped the group reached as far as they are now, and most importantly he has been a great company ever since his arrival. The attic will be empty without him. He informs the other members of the Phantom Thieves in the group chat of Morgana's disappearance. The others are shocked to hear it and instantly join the search.

As Akira runs around aimlessly looking for his black cat, he stumbles the person he is grateful to meet at this time. He takes a hold of his arm as soon as their gaze come across each other, not paying attention that he is interrupting the boy's talk with someone else at the moment. He stares into his pair of grey eyes. Joker can tell that the person before him is confused and worried, he must have put a very miserable facade for a lost cat. He turns his gaze away when he realizes the figure before him is with someone else. It is a girl at that, with her short light auburn hair and pair of brown eyes. She looks pretty for a guy like him, it stings his heart a bit upon realising what he thought. He hates this sight. After a moment of silence, the person he still grabbed onto speaks up as he puts his other hand on his.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yu asked as he tried to calm Akira down, "You seem troubled. Did something happen?"

The black haired boy is not being himself right now. He looks way too desperate on searching for a missing cat, no, a missing friend. Morgana has been a great guide during his stay here. His advices are always helpful in whatever situation he is in, it was fun having him around. The boy thought that he must have appeared lame in front of him, looking for him about something as absurd as this. He looks down, trying to hide the expression on his face. Whether it is a weird or pained one, he does not want it to be seen by him, the stranger he takes interest in. Out of the blue, Yu pulls Akira away as he excuses the girl he was with. This confuses him, why do he leave the girl behind for him? Is it because he is an annoyance, or is he being considerate? Either way, the beating in his heart will not stop. He cannot tell if it is out of fear or, something else. This is starting to fall off track from his original plan. They walk away in silence until they reach an alley and stay there. The grey haired boy let go of his hand to put it on Joker's shoulder. He gives a little push so that Akira lifts his face up to match his level.

"Why did you come look for me? Did something happen?" Yu inquired as he keeps a straight face.

Somehow, the Phantom Thief begins to accustom himself to feel at ease. Yu may keep on a straight face but he knows, his mind is stirred with worries. This makes Akira amused thinking how unsettle he must have been, this is a fun game. He finally let go of the boy's hand and hugs himself, as if engulfs in sadness. He sets the atmosphere gloomy to convince him it is a crucial matter. The person seems to fall for it, what a one-minded person he thought.

"Well... The truth is... I was looking for my cat." Akira replied.

"Your... Cat?" Yu asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. He ran away and now I am looking for him. Could you help me somehow?" Akira asked.

Out of anger, Yu pushes Akira to the wall. He pins him down as he puts an expression that makes the Phantom Thief feels what he rarely felt, scared. The same fright he experiences when he first threaten him, when he sees him as nothing but danger. He tries to hide his shivering self as his body is covered in fear. Before he could speak up, the one pinning him down is much faster.

"Do you know how worried I was?! And you were putting such a painful face too! Do you know I was scared something dangerous might have happened to you?" Yu shouted in anger and suppressed slowly as he finished his sentence.

Akira felt guilty, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't mess you up but, I really want to have my cat back."

"Why do you care that much on a cat?" Yu asked.

"Because that cat is my friend. He is important to me. He helps me in my trying time. I need him." Akira said, full of determination as he stared directly into his eyes.

After the boy's anger have subsided, he takes a few step back as he lets out a sigh of relief.

Yu brushed his hair, "You could have said so from the start. You don't have to come running to me with such a face."

Hearing this, Akira was curious. "What kind of face did I make?"

"Huh? Well, you look like as if you're in great pain. There is desperation in your eyes too. I thought something bad had happened to you." Yu exclaimed.

Hearing this, the Phantom Thief's face turns red. He covers it with both his hands, not wanting the person before him sees it. He will definitely get teased a lot later. Moreover, he feels embarrassed that this stranger has seen his weaken face. A desperate expression that calls for help, an expression he never puts on nonchalantly. He puts aside the topic for now and ask again about Morgana to him.

"Too bad I didn't see your cat for today. If I see him I'll text you." Yu smiled, "I'm glad that the first person you run to is me when you're in trouble."

Seeing his smile reassures him a bit, it elevates Joker's mood. After a while of having small chit chats, they leave the alley together. They go to their separate ways after bidding farewell to each other. However, his goodbye keeps repeating inside Akira's head. He cannot forget his angry voice, his worried thoughts, and his reassuring smile. The Phantom Thief smiles by himself as he stares into the night sky. The thoughts of uneasiness on losing Morgana from his side disappears for a bit.

"Ah... This sucks..."


	7. chapter 7

"Ah... This sucks..."

Struggling with his feelings for the mysterious boy he met, Akira lays down on his bed feeling exhausted. He is sleepless. He keeps thinking on their fated meeting, it seems arranged instead of coincidences. Not to mention the thoughts of his missing friend inside his head, it is too crowded for him to think carefully. He sits up on his bed, staring into the darkness in his room. The boy lets out a tired sigh as he brushes his hair off, trying to push all this thought away for the mean time. Then, he sees somewhat a silhouette among the dark. It seems to resemble Morgana. Surprised and glad that he returned, Akira takes his phone and shines the flashlight towards it. Unfortunately, nothing is there. It is his mind playing with him in the midst of his worries. The boy feels down after realising that his cat will not come back ever, not until they confront each other for reasons. He tries to engage himself to sleep as he thinks about his feline partner and how much time he will sacrifice for his search.

The search has been going on for days and yet, no Morgana in sight. The team look far and wide, through the alley and busy crowd, but it is fruitless. The Phantom Thieves are about to give up on him, but their bond is too firm to break apart. Reminiscing on his guide in battle, the member start to feel nostalgia as they walked along the hallway of the classroom.

As they are pacing slowly waiting for the bell to ring, the gang meets up with the familiar figure Akira has started to accustom to. Yu is chatting with a group of friends near them, though they do not stop to join in. Akira feels gloomy, he wants to talk with him again. He wants to see that straight face soften around him, seeing how much he cares about him. He feels, special. Even so, he does not want to relax too much until he meets Morgana again. Having a hole in their perfect circle of team, they cannot relax unless it is fill in again. He ends his time for the day discussing on how to get Mona back along with their plan to change Okumura's heart. They gathered at his attic room in Le Blanc until the time is right for them to begin their plan.

The night curtain has fallen, the Metaverse has taken form and Okumura's Palace has made its grand opening. The Phantom Thieves has begun the infiltration for the treasure. The leader, Akira, prays for a chance to meet with Morgana through his thin luck. He gets what he wished for, but he is not alone. A feminine figure is by his side and her voice sounds familiar. The two make their grand entrance and she introduces herself as Noir. She gives off a silent glare towards Akira, making him uncomfortable by her presence. Despite her grandiose performance, she fidgets instantly as she tries to hide her red face. It is supposed that she has forgotten her opening lines. Succumbed to embarrassment, she runs away to avoid facing the team member of Phantom Thieves. Morgana who is left behind chases after her even though his dearest friend calling onto him. They exclaimed to steal the treasure first before disappearing in the shadow. Not fast enough to catch up on their footsteps, they continue their exploration with a heavy heart. Akira is surrounded with disappointment, and he does not know whether is it because of his expectation to see Morgana fulfilled briefly or is it because he does not have the opportunity to see him again.

The corresponding day, Makoto has investigated upon Noir's real identity. It is a piece of cake since she go to the same high school as they are. The group makes no haste and go to confront her privately in the student council room. Surprisingly, she does not come alone. A grey haired male student is beside her to stand with her, and it seems he has a bruise mark on his face. Although it is covered by a plaster, Akira can make out that it comes from a punch. What kind of fight he has gotten himself into and why does he not heal himself like how he would to him, he wondered. A conflict rises inside Akira's heart but he cannot make out what it is focused on. They have come to persuade Haru to cooperate, for them to help her change her father's heart. The others are doing their hardest to convince her, to rely on them, except for the leader.

Akira just stand there in silence. He does not let out even a slight sound of agreement on their elaborated points. The boy just observes the situation by the side, more like staring at Yu most of the time. His face has maintained straight and solemn from the moment they walked in. Unlike that time where his expression actually change for a moment. Although the Phantom Thieves are having a heated persuasion with Haru, the grey hair boy does not interrupt. As soon as the bell rings, Yu cuts off their conversation, pulls on Haru's hand, and leave the room with her. The group is obviously disappointed that they failed, but Akira is furious. His heart is lighted with rage and he does not know why. Is it because he is envious? Jealous of how he seems to care for the girl like he does to him? Even so, he pushes aside his feeling away for now. He needs to refocus his main goal, to steal Kunikazu Okumura's treasure.

Akira lands on his bed and lets out the longest sigh he ever had. He is at a lost on what to do. Morgana runs away without a reason, Haru does not want to cooperate, and he is unable to know further of the stranger he befriended. His face reappears often inside his head. The scene of their confrontation in the alleyway repeats as he feels warm inside. Although they come across each other and exchange greeting, more like glaring, it does not feel enough. He wants more than just that. The Phantom Thief wants to advance their relationship further, to be more than acquaintance, to be more than schoolmate. He fondles around with his phone as he think on a solution to solve these problems.

The next day comes faster than expected, Haru is walking around the park with Morgana in her arms. They are discussing on their next step to change her father's heart. It may be hard, but she is determine to do it herself. It is her father after all, her own blood and family. If it will be anyone to do so, it has to be her. Haru and Morgana are having their talk as they sit down at a bench, watched by a guard from afar. They are planning about how they should infiltrate her dad's Palace again, they need a good strategy. She needs to toughen up too, a good strategy does not mean a good infiltration. It requires great strength as well. And when she has to face her father, she needs to endure how twisted he really is.

Then, a familiar person to the cat's eyes have shown up before them. The man walks up to them, showing himself as harmless as possible to build trust between them. He puts on a smile so reassuring that they cannot help but relying on him. He has an aura of a helpful person, a leader with broad shoulder to carry his team to the top. As they struggle to see the grey hair boy among the sunlight, he approaches the two of them for a clearer view. Yu Narukami, who has his fate tied along with the Phantom Thieves, decided to take the initiative to speak.

"Hello. Mind if I chat with you again?"

 _Author's note: Not really the best chapter, there's not enough shonen ai action too. XD I tried to follow the story well so Idk if I messed up somewhere._


	8. chapter 8

"Hello. Mind if I chat with you again?"

The Phantom Thieves has gone inside Okumura's Palace to try and steal its treasure again. Yet, their exploration feels off without the mouthful Magician. The group searches around for the treasure room based on their instinct. Without Mona sharp senses, they are at a lost on their tracks. It feels as if they are going around in circle, trapped in the maze of the Palace. A sigh can be heard as steps echoed through the hallway the group walked in.

"Man, without Morgana around, it sure is boring." Ryuji stated out of nowhere.

Yusuke agreed, " Without him, we felt helpless and lost. His support is crucial."

The others who heard this has their expression sadden. They can only let out noises of tone of depressed as they move along the hallway. The cat's remarks and loudness right now will be able to liven up the mood easily, except he is not by their side anymore. Lost without a trace, nothing is left behind for them to remember about him other than the memories they crafted. Reminiscing on it makes them smile among themselves. Their bonds feel a bit closer towards each other as they discussed their shared experience with the mischievous feline. Their exploration ended fruitless, not even a crossing path with Mona or the figure Akira has gotten used to. A disappointing sigh can be heard as he lays down on his bed, staring up the ceiling as his train of thoughts continue running.

"You just lost your way home, didn't you? Good thing you're in a good care." Yu exclaimed.

Morgana has taken refugee at Yu's house after their talk at the park. Since Haru cannot have him stay there for too long, due to Sugimura's aggressiveness to cats, he decides to get a helping hand from the grey haired boy. He seems trustworthy enough since he has saved them before. The cat is mad by his remarks.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Morgana replied, seemingly stuttered. "They are better without me... I'm just going to bring them down. After all, he had gain some great teammates. He can grow stronger even without me being there."

Yu took its words into consideration, "True, but don't you think he can be quite clueless when it comes to these things? Without your guidance, he will not be where he is now. I'm sure, at this right moment, he is finding a way for you to join back. They need you. You're a part of their team, and you'll always be."

With that last statement, Morgana lifts his head to the boy before him. He feels the weight put upon his heart has been lifted along with his smiles. His facade ends up copying his, sighing as he feels stupid for acting this way. It is a childish act, a tantrum-like argument that cries for attention. He snuggles up on Yu's lap which he receives a pat in return. Though he has some trust issues on this boy, he gives in to his kindness. As a cat lover himself, Yu seems to fall into his habit of petting any cat before him endlessly. Mona feels annoyed by it, but decides to let him go. He needs this, and he needs his daily dose of affection from someone. He misses Akira. The two of them talk a bit more before dismissing themselves to bed.

The next night, is the same night Yu decides to help Haru and Mona confronting Kunikazu's Shadows, in other words Haru's father. Since Haru is still weak without her Persona, someone has to get her back. Having Mona alone to protect her will make him worried even more since the Shadows in the Palace keeps on getting stronger each level, just like where he used to fight. After much inspection on his own, his conclusion is to be on their side. The three of them are on their way to the treasure room, suddenly stumble upon the Phantom Thieves. The two groups are shocked to see each other that they paused in motion for a bit. The other party is fast on their words than the other, leaving them in silent.

"Mona! You're okay! We were worried about you!" Makoto said in relief.

Futaba joined in, "We've looked everywhere for you! We even made a poster!"

"Who is this... Guy?" Ann questioned, "He seems familiar..."

While they are trying to inquire on Mona's reason and Yu's appearance, the shadow of Kunikazu Okumura appears before them. Sugimura's cognitive shadow accompanies him as they step into the room the Phantom Theives' are in. Despite coming from separate ways and unsettled business between the two groups, they unite to become one against the cognitive Kunikazu before them. They do share the same goal, it is best to work together in bringing him down. Even so, the enemy they are facing first is not Kunikazu but Sugimura. The brown hair man in his white tuxedo approaches them, making Haru backs off out of worries. He has done a lot of horrible things to her, even to a harmless cat like Morgana. The man before her is heartless, much more cruel than a monster. The moment he

tries to release all of his lust to Haru, the moment he kicks Morgana away, the arranged marriage she is forced into just for her father's pleasure, and how he has punched Yu for being with her. She cannot accept this. She does not want this. She cannot live this life. Haru screams as she lets out the pain from her head, the awakening of her Persona, Milady of the Empress arcana. As soon as she has grasp of her power, together with Morgana and Yu, the three of them brings Sugimura down as the others back them up. The night settles down as they end their exploration until next time, the day they will change Haru father's heart.

The strange thing is, why is Yu not joining them in their last day of expedition? The very day they steal away Okumura's heart. They succeeded as expected, though it would have been a grand battle if he were there. It would make their battle a lot easier too since this is his field. Perhaps he give some spaces for Haru to properly change her father's heart, like a serious talk between father and daughter, a time of bonding. As her father prepares for a confessional conference to the public, they take the time to meet Yu outside the Metaverse. Other than Morgana and Akira, maybe Makoto too, the Phantom Thieves do not know anything about this man other than his name. They have only been aware of him in the other world, never in reality. Since they know that Yu can be of use to their team, the Phantom Thieves decide to recruit a new member. Even so, every time they approached him, the grey hair boy avoid them. He does not even look towards their direction when being called upon. Luckily one day, Ryuji gets him cornered in the hallway. They question him, persuade him, and talking him into joining. Even so, he refuses all of it. Not even a moment of his time are spared to them. This somehow frustrates the leader. It has been fine for them to meet before so why now is not a good time?

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Akira said out of the blue, not taking his teammates' reaction on it.

Troubled, Yu replied to his question. "No, you didn't. Approaching me suddenly after that is a bit... Too personal... We didn't know each other that well either, so it's a bit awkward. Please gives this thought some consideration."

The grey haired boy said before leaving the group, joining the crowd of the bustling city. The Phantom Thieves are left dumbfounded by his statement, the most affected is the leader. Joker feels annoyed by his answer. He is the one that approached him first and now, he runs away from him. Without any further commands, the day ended with their thoughts hanging on the clouds on Yu's answer. They do not even explore Mementos for the night to fulfill the citizens request. Akira lays down on his bed, having a hard time falling asleep after what he heard. He has his train of thoughts running around in his mind as Mona sleeps on his chest.

"But... Didn't we have a bond?"

 _Author's note: Not doing too hot._ :(


	9. chapter 9

"But... Didn't we have a bond?"

School goes on as usual, and the mischievous group has gathered in the student council room. Even though Makoto forbids them since it will rise rumors, they still do whatever they want. Haru, the last one to enter the room, sighs as she sits beside the leader. The others are curious as to what troubles her. Yusuke, being a gentleman as he is, inquire Haru of her wellbeing.

"I failed to get him in." Haru said bitterly, "He refused me."

Ryuji spatted on his drink, shocked. "What the hell?! You thirst for him that much?!"

Before he could speak nonsense any further, Ann slapped him on the head. "No, you pervert! She was talking about Yu!"

Yusuke pondered, "Well, he is a solo man of mystery. I wonder how he gets his power."

Morgana jumped onto the table they had gathered around, leaving the bag fell off the ground for Akira's to clean up after. "It doesn't matter how. He's powerful to help us! He's kind too! And something tells me that he's used to this kind of stuff. Maybe you guys can get an advice or two from him."

"But, we have you." Makoto uttered and let out a smile.

"Sure, but... He's more experienced. After all, I'm just a baby if I were to follow human ages." Morgana said after he rubbed his face.

Ann curiously questioned him, "Now that you mention it, how old exactly are you?"

Before the feline could answer, the blonde boy cut him off. "We're here not to have some pointless chit chats, aren't we? We're here because you wanted to discuss on how to get this guy onboard!"

Everyone shares their experience in approaching him, trying to recruit him as the new member of the Phantom Thieves. They all have their unique way of pulling him in, but none of them work. Ann tries to use her charm, Makoto tries to use her power, and Haru tries to use their bond. It is to be predicted that the boys will be a much more failure if the girls already failed, unless he swings that way is what they thought. Well, obviously they are wrong. Ryuji has played his part as the friendly, chatty guy to befriend him, at least for starters. He has also tried to act as if he swings away from the straight line, but that also did not work. Yusuke takes part in this too, though he was too blunt about it which made it even worst. Morgana has gone to talk about it with him privately, but it ended with Yu returning him back to Le Blanc. All of them let out a sigh, echoing across the room.

"What will make him join us? None of it convinces him." Ann exclaimed.

"Maybe he needs some kind of distraction. Someone he has gotten to know might do the trick." Yusuke suggested.

"What's the difference? He just gonna push them away too." Ryuji leaned back, giving up on this recruiting task.

Makoto gasped, "No... That's actually a good idea. A friend of his can be a good choice. Perhaps he's more convinced by a friend's word than strangers. We can try to have his friend persuade him to join, of course we'll help."

Ann pondered, "But, who is his closest friend? He seems to befriend just about anybody."

As Akira raises his head above from below the table, finished packing back his fallen things into his bag, the members set their eyes on him. Upon realizing this, the leader of the team feels uncomfortable by their sudden glaring. Before he can inquires them about it, they speak up first. Ann exclaims that they have decided to have Joker give a try. After all, Yu seems to have interest in him as remarked by Makoto. Recalling what he had told her before subtly(?), the curly haired boy understands what must be done. Even so, his motivation to actually committed to it has gone. He feels depress as he stares down to the table. His heart does not seek him ever since he says those words, he feels hurt. He leaves the room quietly, not before Morgana leaps into his bag, as he ignores the others calling to him.

"What has gotten into that guy?" Ryuji wondered as he scratched his head in confusion.

The boy is walking to the gate by himself, ready to leave school and help Sojiro at his cafe. At least by doing so, his mind would not be too preoccupied on this matter. He does not want to linger on it too long, it is unhealthy. It drags him down when he is on mission in Mementos or a Palace. As he steps towards the exit, a voice he longed to hear calls out his name from afar. He turns back out of instinct to see Yu is running after him. The grey hair boy catches his breath for a moment. After calming himself down, he offers Akira a thing.

"It's been a while since we last hang out. Let's go!" He said, full of enthusiasm.

Forcing out a smile, Akira accepts it. Not because he wants to, it is because it is what the team would have wanted. He is doing this for their sake, in their favor, just like before.

Akira and Yu, with Morgana in the bag, are going places to places on their outing. They stopped at the arcade to let off their stress on games, going to the park to breathe in some fresh air, and strolling along the street be one with the busy crowd. They are hanging out like any friends would, and how he never imagined they would. He did wished to hang out together with the bowl-cut hair boy, but not like this. Not something ordinary like this, it is just like with everybody else. He wants his meeting, their time, to be special. Just like when they are hanging out at his apartment, sharing their persona fusion experience and coping up with their velvet room's attendants. They always ended up talking about something even if it ends up into a strategy consultation. This bond they have is nothing in the ordinary either. In the end, the boy before him ends up doing all the work and without realizing it, his dissatisfaction is showing on his facade.

"There's something on your face," Yu exclaimed as he reached out the others face.

Suddenly, Yu flicks Akira forehead as he finished his sentence. It surprises him, it is not a playful flick. He rubs his forehead to ease the pain while having Yu snickers at his reaction. It angers the black hair boy a bit, but seeing him smile rather than his usual solemn face makes his heart soothe in the second. He carves a small smile in the instance, and goes back to worrying about his duty. He still needs to play his part as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He needs to somehow make his teammates' wish come true, it is the least he can do. Observing Akira's serious face as he is thinking by himself, Yu admonished him. Even that flick has not being able to get his mind away from what he was thinking. Yu thought he will try to enjoy their outing more, especially being with him. He thought he could cheer him up. Thank goodness he respond immediately, his soul is still with him after all.

"Want to go back to my place?" Yu offered.

Letting out an assured smile, Akira nods in sign of accepting his offer. After buying cups of coffee and delight treats from a cafe, they make way to Yu's apartment. Akira's sloppy way of drinking the coffee makes his lips full of foam. Yu cannot help but laugh at his carelessness. As the curly hair boy vent out his anger, the other takes out his handkerchief and wipes it off for him.

Akira, being as clueless as he always been beside him, ends up staring deep into Yu's eyes. The boy inquires of his action as he awkwardly puts away his handkerchief, asking if he does something that offends him to have him glaring. Joker tries to explain the truth on this misunderstanding but somehow, his tongue seems to be tied. He cannot utter clearly and stuttered along the way. Even so, Yu stops him from talking further. He puts a reassure smile, because he knows this person before him would not despise him, he is a precious junior to him, a friend. Surely, they will understand someday.

When they entered the unit, Akira sits on the couch as Yu invited him to. The grey hair boy joins him later as he keeps away his things first, maybe to gain his composure on facing Akira. He is a senior and he needs to act like it. The boy is worried, he wants to be a place of confiding for him. There is something going on in his mind and he wants him to be free of it. He does not like the frown he puts often and hiding it behind a fake smile. This behavior hits too close to home. Yu then sits beside him which is unusual since he has always sit facing him. He starts the conversation when he sees how oddly stuttering Akira is to begin talking.

"You seems like you want to let something off your chest," Yu asked calmly, "Is it about your teammates?"

Akira smile bitterly, "I want to ask you to join us. After all, I don't want to disappoint them."

"What makes you think you would?" Yu asked firmly.

"You know... Back then, I've always been following orders. I've never made my own choice, not even from my parents. Everything has always been decided to me. I already know what to do, because there's always a guide. I don't make mistakes and there's no hassles or problems because, everyone expects me to be perfect." Akira clasped his hand together, "When I got here, I'm... Free. I can do what I want, say what I want, and be with who I want to be. Though there are circumstances, some of them I can still abide. When I got into court, I was scared. It's because I've done something I shouldn't have. I've disappointed everyone. But if I didn't make that mistake... I guess... Being transferred here after that probation isn't so bad. Because... I got to meet you. I got to meet them and become a part of something big, the Phantom Thieves. That's why, I want you to be a part of it. Participate in this events of my life, our lives. Why don't you become a Phantom Thief?"

Yu let out a reassuring smile, "It must be tough, but you've done well. Although, if you want me to join that much, you can ask me anytime here. You've got my number too, right? You don't have to be so formal."

"But... You act like we don't know each other." Akira's voice trailed off, somewhat disappointed by his leisured answer.

Yu let out a small laugh as he held the boy's shoulder firmly, "I don't mind if it's you, but you were approaching me with your teammates. They don't know me like you do."

Suddenly, Mona's head popped out of the bag. "Hey! Don't forget about me!"

Yu rolled his eyes, amused. "And Mona. It'll be awkward, don't you think? And you'll have a hard time to explain to them too on how we met. I want to avoid that."

This makes Akira's heart skip a beat, he feels flustered. The boy before him cares this much, he takes his feelings into consideration in every aspect of his life, except the threatening part in their first meeting. He even willing to listen to all of his back story and the likes. The journey of each relationship is important, just like theirs. He feels blessed to meet with such a guy in such a road of fate. He lets out a smile, the most sincere smile he can give. After all, his heart is filled with adrenaline that he cannot hold himself from carving out one. Yu ends up copying his facade too. They end their day by having a microwaved meal together from Yu's daily stock of food.

"I guess it's fine, just like this. As long as I get to be with him."

 _Author's note: Sorry to say this folks but... I'll be going on hiatus for a few weeks... Or maybe months, who knows when will my idea to write will come. I need to binge watching P5 anime too. I'm way left behind. -_-" I'm gonna be busy during my sem break for some stuff. I'm already busy for finals so yeah, I hope you guys can understand. But I'll upload whenever I can. Hope you guys have a nice day! :D_


	10. Extra chapter: Yu's extra time

The day goes on like how it always has been, except for the fact that Akira is absent. Apparently his stomach is so upset that it anchors his body at home. Worried about him, it is only natural Yu decides to go and visits him. He did make that promise to heal him when he is injured. Perhaps a therapeutic treatment might get Akira's mind off of his sickness. When he exited the classroom, he is surprised to find Kawakami, Akira's homeroom teacher, standing right in front of his class. She seems to anticipate Yu to show up. With a bundle of sheets in her hands, she approach and hands it over to the gray haired boy. He accepts them reluctantly. Not that he has any choice to begin with.

"You're friends with that guy, right? I want you to give his homework." She flustered a bit, "And some other stuff. No peeking!"

With that, she left Yu wondered in confusion. The papers are almost 3 inches thick that it almost attention-seeking to carry it out in the open. It may be heavy along with his books but it saves him his reputation from being corroded. As he walks to the front gate, a familiar voice admonishes him from afar. He turns back to find Mishima, Akira's classmate, running towards him with a cheerful expression on his face. Thinking back at it, he looks like a dog seeking for a playmate while his owner is away. After he finishes taking his breath, Mishima grabs onto his shoulder.

"Let's go to the arcade!" He said excitedly.

Yu is dumbfounded to hear it. He tries to refuse humbly but his constant persuasion and pleads make him lost. The grey-haired boy tags along with him to the arcade and plays around together. Until, Mishima continuously lost to an opponent on the other side of the machine. He bravely confronts the anonymous, only to find he keeps on losing to a middle schooler.

"Comes back in another 10 years to defeat me," Shinya brags while he blows his gum to a bubble.

Mishima is astounding the fact that the pro gamer he fights with is younger than he thought, but it leaves a bad taste to Yu. For a grown high schooler to be look down upon some prideful brat gives him the urge to teach him a lesson. Because of that, Yu decides to go against the boy for a good time.

"Don't cry if you lose to me." He smirked.

After numerous attempts of fighting, Yu is victorious. He scores 10-0 after hours of gameplay on 'Alley Fighters VII', the crowd that instantly cowers and watches them cheered upon the victor. Frustrated, Shinya challenges Yu to compete again in another time and leaves in anger. The grey haired boy try to chase after him and have a decent talk but the people surrounding him stop his movement. Their excitement to see him beat the King of Games make his popularity somehow rises that day, it takes some time for him trying to get himself out of the crowd.

He lets out a tiring sigh as he walks down the street. Yu takes out his earphone, ready to plug it into his ears and cuts him off from the busy street. Even so, he stops halfway when he sees Yoshida giving his speech among the loud chattering sea of people. He is completely being ignored while energetically giving it all to reach the people around him. It looks like an honorable act of a man in the boy's eyes, but the others does not think so. He can see some of the passerby snickers and laughs at his action instead of listening properly. Yu is angered by this, but his heart focused more on Yoshida. He feels the need to gives some encouragement to him despite the treatment he received. As Yoshida rests, the boy approaches him with a drink and hands it over. The man takes it and utters a grateful gratitude, though he does not have the opportunity to have a chat with that kind boy. Yu leaves without a word as he hurriedly run to Le Blanc to pass up Kawakami's sheets. If he lingers more and arrives late that the cafe is closed, that teacher might give him a piece of her mind. Who knows what could possibly hinder him from arriving early to see that guy?

Too bad he jinxed it. The boy is walking through a more isolated and less crowded alley. He tries to avoid more distractions that would stop him, though something caught his eyes. Iwai is having a hard time pushing a detailed and outstanding statue straight to his store, it looks valuable through history and art craft standard. He is a lone manpower working on it. Feeling worried anything might happen to him and the statue, Yu decides it best to lend a helping hand. They pushed the statue together until it reached his store. It might not look that much different but the work becomes faster to finish. The antique man wants to give some candy in return to him but he refuses and be on his way.

"When I see you again, I'll be sure to remember you." Iwai tipped his hat, "I'll give you a discount at my shop."

With that utterance ended, Yu is on his feet towards Le Blanc once again. Unlucky, he only advances about three steps before being stopped by a fortune teller. Chihaya insists on him to take one, saying he has radiant warmth light and also a dark threatening shadow under his breath. Yu really needs to get that papers Kawakami gave him sooner or later. He can feel his shoulder almost give in to the mass of their weight. He profusely declining the offer and tries to get away, but she gets hold of him. Their arms are lock with each other. The boy struggles to free himself nevertheless, Chihaya shows no sign of giving up. She keeps saying about an intimidating aura emits from him yet a calming and reassuring light bringing tranquility to the street. After a moment of arguing with each other, Yu finally gives in and have his fortune told. Chihaya is amazed at the result he gets.

"You are unexpectedly becoming a main hero in someone's story and the longer you linger around him, he will be brought to doom. However, your determination and confident can make up for that. What a climatic fortune!" Chihaya exclaimed.

She looks up to find the boy does not stay to listen to her fortune from the get go. He must have left from the moment she focuses on reading the cards. Frustrated, she walks back home as she tucks the deck into the pocket. Yu however, finally letting out a breath of relief. He feels like he can walk without hindrance after that last commotion. Unfortunately, today is definitely not his brightest day.

After breaking free from the enthusiastic fortune teller, he gets into a grip of a woman in her mid-20. She has a camera hanging by her neck seems ready to snap any scandalous picture on the street. The woman gets hold of Yu's arm and asks him something he does not expect to hear. She inquires on his belief towards the Phantom Thief, whether they are real or not. Dumbfounded, the boy cannot utter any word. Yu certainly knows a lot about them, though he cannot afford to reveal their identity. They are close friends especially him. Revealing the secrets might be the end to his life, and his too. The boy is busy thinking up a suitable answer in devastation, a scoop that she wants to take. After a moment of silence, the woman asks again. This time, she does not even hesitate to ask. The questions come at him rapidly like loaded machine gun firing at him. He does not even have the time to process each of them and run away at full speed, giving up helping her.

Yu have enough shenanigans he has to go through for today. An exhausting sigh is let out of his body in hopes it can moves his body, reducing the fatigue within. With little energy left, he marches on. Suddenly, he hears a scream of help from an alley nearby. He rushes to the scene to find a high school girl surrounded by a group of men. Following his instinct, Yu readies himself to fight as he called the men for a bout of punches. Instead of using his fist, the boy uses his heavy bag as weapon to defend both of them. He swings them around as it hits the men countless times. It lands on their faces, their ribs, and also their most painful part to get hit. They flee after knowing they cannot win against him nor approach them , especially with that weight flying around. Yu lets out a sigh of relief and turns to the girl to calm him down.

"Are you okay? They're gone now," He extended his hand to her.

She takes it and lifts herself up to stand properly. The high school fixes her red ribbon attached to her long black hair, brushes of the dirt off her skirt and uniform before answering to his inquiry.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm grateful for your help." Hifumi replied as she bowed down as thanks.

Yu offers to take her to the nearest police headquarter and report the case together. He can be the witness and back her up. She accepts it gladly. They walk side by side having small talks as they headed to their destination. Once they arrived, they enter the headquarters and begin giving their report on the incident from before. While Yu accompanies Hifumi, standing by her side, he looks around in wonder. Something catches his eyes. A blue haired figure coming out one of the rooms there takes interest to him. It is a surprise. He cannot believe it. He is shocked to see a familiar face he longed to meet, he craved to talk with, and an old friend waiting to be reunited. The friend he missed, Naoto Shirogane, noticed his presence and waves to welcome him.

"Senpai! It's been so long!" She said excitedly, "What brings you here?"

"This girl just got assaulted and I came here with her as witness." Yu uttered, "Can you send her home too?"

The girl refused but Naoto paid no mind to it, "Sure, I'll be glad to be of help."

As they are chatting waiting for their turn, reminiscing the old days in Inaba, a woman approaches them and reprimand Naoto for slacking off. She seems to be a fellow officer. Her long gray hair resting on her left shoulder matches with her black suit shows much of her strict personality. She approaches the two of them walking tall. Before focusing onto Naoto, she gives a glare of displeasure towards him. Yu feels a bit dishonored and scared despite not being the fugitive who hurt Hifumi. Perhaps they start off at the wrong foot? The boy tries to approach Sae, as Naoto called her, with an ice breaker.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Narukami Yu and you are... Gorgeous." Yu said as he winked.

Taken aback, Sae is a bit flustered to hear those words. Her face turns a bit red. She has never been approach like that before. Naoto on the other hand feels cowered by that cheesy pick-up line. She pushes her senior out of the office before it turns disastrous. She cannot afford for Yu to snatch her heart, and she does not want him to stay to find out what will happen.

"Go home, senpai." Naoto instructed, "I'll take care of the rest. Be careful of the Phantom Thief."

Being left alone on the street, Yu marches on to his destination as the wind brushes off his hair gently. He enters Le Blanc drained of energy. His face shows how exhausted he is and tired of the events for today. Futaba approaches to deliver the sheets from Kawakami to Akira upstairs. Apparently, she says that he does not want to meet anyone for today because of his sickness. As soon as she gets her hand on it, she rushes to his room and wakes Akira up. Noises can be heard after that, seems like she disturbs his beauty sleep. Meanwhile, Sojiro offers a cup of coffee as thanks for looking out for him. Yu wants to head home and rest already but the old man insists. He even tells him not to pay. Feeling guilty, he sits down while Sojiro goes and brew a cup. While waiting, someone who wears a lab coat admonishes him, tapping on the shoulder.

"You look sick." She said, "Why don't you try out my medicine? It'll work out."

She puts a small bottle with labeling stickers on the table and leaves. Confused and curious, Yu decides to take it. He opens the lid to smell how it is. His expression turns blue, no words can really describe this feeling he felt from it. Even the medicine is oddly colored. He shoves it into his bag and reminds himself not to take it, instead throw it away. Once the coffee is done, he takes his time to let off his fatigue by slowly sipping in the energetic drink.

"I'm glad you want to make friends with him," Sojiro exclaimed as he wiped some glasses, "When he got into probation here, I thought he wouldn't make it. I'm glad he's surrounded by kind people like you."

The gray haired boy nodded to his utterance, though in his heart he doubts it. He never really is the kindest people out there especially to Akira. He is late to come and befriended him. He threatens him. His action really does not justify his title as his friend but, he has to do this. He continues to drink while enjoying the calm, soothing air of the café. It is quiet and peaceful. Yu excuses himself to leave after finishing his cup. At that moment, he bumps into the infamous and popular detective in his school Akechi Goro.

"Oh, excuse me." He brushed off his coat, "I didn't see you there."

Yu pays no attention to him, apologizes and head home. He does not really have any interest in this other detective prince. Naoto is the only one fit that title in his opinion. He never really likes him from the beginning. Maybe he is jealous of his popularity? The boy shook his head to get the thought out of his head. That Akechi guy does not deserve to be in his head. As he walks, a blue luminous butterfly flutters along his pace. He knows what this mean, it is time for another meeting. He begins to fasten his pace and arrives at the end of an alley. There stood a blue door. With a firm grip on the knob, he twists it and enters a familiar space he occasionally misses.

The next day, Akira has recovered from his relentless stomach pain and arrived at school with a refreshing façade. Yu on the other hand still has not gone over his fatigue overnight.

"Yesterday was exhausting..."

"What happened?"


End file.
